What happened next
by keitaya
Summary: What happens when the Muggle world has had enough of obliviated Wizards turning up unexpectedly?
1. Chapter 1

What happens next?  
Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Shame about that...

It was the year 2003 and a week that many people wished they could forget was about to happen.

A tall red haired man, aged in his early to mid-twenties, was found unconscious in Hyde Park. There was no sign of trauma, the toxicology screen was clear for drugs and alcohol and he had no ID on him.

When the "John Doe" woke in the hospital he had no memory of who he was or where he lived. realy strange thing was that he couldnt do even the most common of tasks like turning on a light, or flushing a toilet.

The matter was handed to the police who fingerprinted the man and took a DNA sample to cross check against any known crimes, solved or unsolved, but there was nothing on file that even came close to a match.

There was even an appeal on the TV news, on the internet and in the newspapers.

No one seemed to know the man.

The day after the appeal began the Prime Minister, Tony Blair, walked over to a particularly ugly painting on the wall of his office and said three words to it. "Emergency meeting. NOW!"

When Arthur Weasley, the Minister for Magic, arrived, several hours later, he was confronted by an extremely angry muggle Prime Minister. Before the wizard could say anything and irate muggle started shouting at him.

"What took you so long? I don't say 'Emergency' just for the fun of it! What the HELL is going on? In the past three years there have been eighteen people turn up, no ID, no record of them on any system worldwide, only with the clothes they are wearing and no memory! We had a treaty that said you would stop dumping your rejects on us! Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, is beyond furious with this situation and is ready to take back the magical parliament. And before you say it, YES, she can do that. It is written in the Magical Magna Carta! Do you know what this means? The magical world is about to be exposed! And you can blame no one but yourselves! You were warned about the surveillance cameras. You were told what they do. You were even given a practical demonstration to show the amount of London these things cover! Yet, here we are. Eighteen untraceable people, no computer record of them at all, unusual appearances and disappearances, people who dress like they are going to a bad sci-fi convention and you expect that no one notices?"

"But I…err…"

"And let's not forget, these people only appear in certain locations. The CCTV system is being manned by squibs, by the by, that is a really offensive term, so that we can TRY to control the incidents YOUR people cause! Now, is the Queen going to have to announce that the majority of the population has been lied to? Or are you going to man up and deal with this mess? You better make your…"

The phone rings. It is a direct line from the palace.

"Hello? ...Yes…yes…but can I…no, Your Majesty, I just…I see…yes Ma'am…no, he is right here…at once…ouch."

"Well, you REALY stepped in it this time. We are both to go to Buckingham Palace immediately and Her Majesty will be having a few words with us. She was so angry she slammed the phone down in my ear! Not a good sign. Let's go."

A short while later.

The meeting was short, loud and anything but pleasant.

The Queen could have been a poster child for the evil queens from fairy tales. She was regal, poised and spitting fire at anything in her sights. And yet, it was all done in a polite, controlled manner. That upset the men more than if she had been screaming at them.

"Gentlemen. You were tasked with keeping the Statute of Secrecy just that, secret. And yet… I am finding more subjects that, officially, don't exist. We are hearing about strange occurrences that have no logical reason to happen. We are informed that these are becoming more and more common. Do either of you know just why there is the separation between our worlds? No? Let Us inform you.

"It was decided by King John that the magical world was too dangerous to mix with the rest of the population. You magicals have always had an arrogance about your, supposed, superiority. You think that just because you can manipulate magic you can do whatever you please. This is not true. The separation choice was made after seeing the result of a muggle mother and her children forced into slavery by a witch. The woman was the wife of a powerful Lord. Lord William DeBraose. The witch had been trying to gain Lord Williams attentions and had failed. He had rejected her. After a time the offending witch was caught and brought before the King to have him order her punishment. King John ordered the woman and children released from the curse, however the curse had no counter. The woman and her children were doomed to be serfs for the remainder of their lives. The witch was sent to live and work as a muggle serf alongside the woman she had cursed, with her magic bound. She was murdered a few weeks later.

"The King, seeing how dangerous this could be conferred with the high ranking magicals of the day and they all came to the realization that the two worlds could not live intermingled as they were. They must separate for the good of all of Our subjects. The magicals, like the ones today, had too much power they could, and did, abuse and the muggles had no defense against it. You may have heard of the magicals involved in the discussion. They went by the names of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Potter, Gryffindor, Longbottom, Weasley (yes they were your ancestors), Ravenclaw and Yaxley.

"There were penalties mentioned in the final declaration as well. If the magicals revealed themselves without the permission of the reigning monarch, who in this case would be I, then all authority over the magical world would revert to the crown and all lands and titles would revert as well to be redistributed at Our pleasure. We are already aware of the penalty for muggles stumbling onto the secret.

"If, however, the reigning monarch would grant permission for the secret to be exposed in a responsible manner then there are only a few limitations. I would take over as the head of the magical world as I am in the muggle world. I would be the head of the government and be tasked with upholding the laws. All magicals would be subject to the same laws as their non-magical counterparts as well as the magical laws. They would all be registered at birth and death and have the right to be able to live and work in an appropriate manner. All magicals would swear an oath to never use their powers on non magicals unless under attack or under extreme threat of harm. This oath would be given at the beginning of any formal magical training.

"These are our options. Expose yourselves and be punished or allow the magical world to be slowly exposed and live as you always have. It is your decision, Ministers. You may have one hour to make your choice."

With that the Queen stood and walked out to the room.

After one long hour of frantic thought, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II reentered the room.

"Well gentlemen, have you come to a decision?"

"Your Majesty, we have. I am respectfully asking your permission to gradually expose the magical world." Minister Weasley said with a grimace.

"Very well, it will be your responsibility to inform the magical peoples of this decision and begin educating them on non-magical life in the twenty first century. How to use the currency, dressing appropriately and general information on how people live and travel should be your first topics. We would suggest getting a muggle born person to start gathering the information. We will begin to expose the secret early next year. That will give people time to start learning."

Arthur rushed home that night in a panic. How was he going to be able to face the world with this news? He would go down in history as the wizard who exposed the magical world. That wasn't a comforting thought. And it all started with Ron finishing his sentence. As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with.

Arthur tried to think. Who did he know that was muggle born, that he could trust and who could do the hard job of catching the magical world up on several hundred years of muggle changes? After several hours of careful thought he could only come up with one name. Hermione Potter, nee Granger. Would she help? Or would she laugh in his face? Oh well, I can only ask her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nope… still don't own anything.

Hermione Potter, nee Granger, had just had a strange floo call from the minister of magic.

Getting a call from the minister wasn't strange. She had been friends with his children for years.

No, it was the topic of the call that had her puzzled.

All he had told her was that he needed to organize to educate the whole of the magical world on how muggles lived.

Hermione knew that muggles had always been an obsession of Arthurs. But to order everyone to learn about them? That went a bit beyond his personal interests.

And then offering her the job to teach all these people? This is something that she had wanted to do since she took that awful muggle studies class at school. Perhaps this is what she was meant to do, bring the magical world out of the Victorian era. It is a goal to aim for.

Looking at her husband she cleared her throat. "Ahem, Harry I have some good news here. I was offered a job."

"That's great. What are you doing?" Harry asked excitedly. Ever since Hermione was fired from the Centaur relations office at the Ministry she had been a bit down. 'Those incompetent 'purebloods' … no… I won't think about them. Sod's.'

"Come on… tell me about it!"

"Well… I have been asked to teach a series of classes." Hermione said nervously. "Arthur, I mean, Minister Weasley has asked me to design and teach a course about living in the muggle world. He didn't say why but it sounded important."

"Wonderful! You'll be teaching something you're an expert in. So, why the long face?"

"Just, I don't know… what if I am no good? This is important and I don't want to get it wrong. Where do I start? What is the most important information? And why now? Why not when kids start school? I need more information." Hermione blurted out.

"Then go and see Arthur in the morning. You just ask him for the information and ask all your questions then." Harry said patiently.

"Hmm… when did you start getting so clever?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Oh, I think it has rubbed off on me after all this time." Harry smirked back at her.

"Well… why don't we go and see what else rubs off then?" Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked from the room.

The next morning Hermione was at the Ministers office as soon as the doors opened to make her appointment, however, Arthur saw her as he flooed in and asked her to come straight in.

"Mrs Potter" he started with a grin. "I hope that it is eagerness to accept that brought you in so quickly."

"Minister…"

"Hermione, you have known me too long for you to be so formal."

"Err, sorry. Arthur, I need more information about the job before I can accept the position. What exactly do you need me to teach?"

"What I am about to tell you is beyond top secret. You can tell Harry but no one else. I need your promise!" Arthur said seriously.

"You have my word I will tell no one but Harry." Hermione said, curious. It wasn't often Arthur was this serious about something.

"Sometime early next year the Queen will be starting to expose the magical world to the muggles. We need to be prepared to face them with our heads held high."

"OH!…I see. I didn't expect that. What brought this on then? Did something happen?"

"Long lists of things have happened. The broom straw that broke the Hippogriffs back was the 'mysterious' appearance of people that have no records anywhere in the muggle world. The latest person was Ron. From all accounts he is doing well and is in a special school that is teaching him how to live like a muggle. But the Queen needs us to join the rest of the country and all that sort of thing. And when She speaks you had better obey."

"True. So you need every magical person ready by next year. Any date yet?"

"No. I was just told early next year."

"That doesn't give us much time. Let me think…Ok, how about a compulsory class for all students to get the ball rolling. All years and all blood groupings. That way we can't overlook anyone and it won't be discriminating against anyone either. Next we can have an evening class time that we can do by area. One night Devon, the next night Oxfordshire and so on. Class once or twice a month until it is time to do the big expose." Hermione finished excitedly.

"That is why I thought of you when this came up. But how will we get so many people to come to the classes?"

"A magical role call perhaps. Tie it into the tax rolls and anyone who doesn't come to the classes gets taxed at a much higher rate? Or a fine. G50 for missing the first class, G100 for the next and keep doubling it for each class that person misses. If there is a reasonable, provable, excuse, such as illness or an emergency of some type then the fine could be waived if they make up the class elsewhere. We would need more than just me teaching. There isn't enough time for me to go all over the country doing this. I know some other muggle born magicals who need a job and can be trusted with this."

"Whatever you decide is best. So you are accepting the job then?"

"Look's like it. Can I start right now?" asked Hermione excitedly.

Arthur laughed. "I see some things haven't changed. Yes, start today. Could you take all your ideas and write it all into a report and get it to me… think you could have it done by Sunday dinner? You and Harry are coming aren't you?"

"As if we have ever missed one of Molly's Sunday dinners! I will give it to you then."

"Good. Then I can read it over on Sunday night and be ready to announce on Monday mornings press conference that we are about to be revealed."

"That sounds fine. See you at dinner."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own, don't sue. Nothing to gain from me.

Dum de dum dum DUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Daily Prophet, Special Edition.

Delivered free to all residents of Magical Britain.

Magical World to be Exposed to Muggles!

That's right readers. The Magical World is about to be exposed to the muggles early next year according to Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley. No formal date has been set as yet for this ground breaking revelation.

The following article is quoted directly from the speech Minister Weasley gave at the Ministry of Magic earlier today.

"Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, has commanded me to make the Magical world ready to be revealed to and integrate with the non-magical world.

Why do this, you may ask? Because we are on the verge of exposing ourselves.

We have gotten ourselves into a bit of a pickle here. For centuries we have been sending our non-magical children and our criminals into the muggle world without any problems, apperating and portkeying whenever and wherever we pleased and we thought that nothing would be noticed or that nothing could or would change what we do. This was our right as Magicals, after all, what could muggles do about it? Quite a lot now. Unfortunately for us, within the last 100 years the muggles have come up with ways to monitor and record each other and us in ways we could never have foreseen. I have seen these machines, many, if not most, muggles carry different types of these devices around with them daily, and I can say that no one can avoid them forever.

Therefore I am organising a series of classes to teach everyone how the muggles live, work, play and communicate together and how we, as a people, can blend into their society without making noticeable mistakes or appearing ignorant. These classes are compulsory for ALL magical people, regardless of blood classification, age or economic background. Even I will be attending, along with my family. There will be two classes to attend each week over the next six months in every district throughout Britain. These classes will be teaching us all how to dress as a muggle appropriately, how to use muggle money, the proper way to identify and use common muggle items and many other things.

Many will feel that there is nothing to learn about the muggles. We haven't changed much in the last 200 years or so, so they can't have either. I say you are wrong. They have evolved in ways that we cannot even dream of. This wilful ignorance of our muggle neighbours is what had put us in this position.

The classes will be starting next Monday at Hogwarts and students in all year levels and all teachers and staff will attend. From there a schedule will be printed daily in all major newspapers and posted at all common meeting places, such as the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks.

To those people who will not or do not come to the classes I give you fair warning. The teachers will have a list of all people who live in the area they are teaching in that night and the list is linked to the taxation rolls. You will need to report in before the start of the class and again at the end to be certain that people have attended. Anyone missing a class, without due cause*, will find that they are going to pay the highest tax amount for the year (editors note- the highest tax rate is currently 78.3%). Additionally, that person or family, should they miss more than one class, will be fined for each class they miss. G50 per person for the first class and the amount will double for each and every other class they miss**. I am hoping that these measures will not be needed.

Furthermore, in conjunction with my muggle counterpart, there is to be a meeting to arrange where apparition points can be safely set and where centralised, public floo networks will be set near major population centres and places of interest as to avoid any splinching accidents, unwary muggles and/or muggle notice. This will be done as a precautionary measure to give all magicals a safe means of transport and an emergency escape route should there be a dangerous situation in that particular area.

There are also going to be new laws regarding the use of magic on and in the presence of muggles. These will be debated and published in full at the next meeting to the Wizengamot.

I will keep you apprised of any and all decisions made.

Thank you and I look forward to seeing my neighbours at the first class in Devon the week after next."

Due cause was listed as –

Serious illness or injury with a healer's certificate stating nature of illness or injury and expected recovery time

The birth of a child and post-partum recovery time (Healers certificate required)

A close family member's death –close, in this instance, is meaning a child, parent, sibling or grandparent-(Death certificate required)

Catch up classes will be made available to those with reasonable excuses

Being out of the country, ignorance or forgetfulness is not a valid excuse for missing a class

The Fines and Penalties -

If you miss one class without due cause the fine is G50, if two classes are missed, G100, three classes, G200. The amount will double for each missed class indefinitely with no set maximum amount. All fines are to be paid within one week of the infringement. Fines are calculated and sent to the infringing persons after each class. These amounts are _**Per Person**_ and not per family. For example, a family of 2 adults and 1 child miss 1 class: They will be fined G150.

The penalty tax level is applicable to ALL taxes to be paid for this financial year. This includes income, land, business and goods and services taxes.

Minister Weasley's speech will be replayed on the WWW news broadcast in its entirety nightly at 7pm for the remainder of the week.

Continued on the following pages

P4- Who is this "Queen"?

P5- Where the classes will be held.

P6- History of the separation of the magical and muggle worlds.

P7- What this means to us as a community.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened next.

I don't own anything recognisable.

Anyone want my dirty laundry? Because that is all you will get if you sue me.

* * *

Across the magical world there were mixed reactions to the special edition of the Daily Prophet.

None were more extreme than at Malfoy Manor. The screams and cries of outrage would be heard from nearly a mile away. Fortunately for them, the Malfoy's owned all that land so no one heard them.

"Exposing us to that filth. Who is this so called queen? Why are we supposed to do what some muggle bint said? We are NOT going! I don't care how much it costs I am not going to any mud bloods class!" All three Malfoy's were shouting and not hearing what the others were saying.

After several minutes Narcissa calmed enough to start to think.

"Enough! We need to think clearly and carefully about this. The Malfoy name is still under suspicion after the dark Lord's defeat and the fines alone would wipe us out financially. And that is before they tax us over three quarters of our income. We cannot afford to mess this up. Yes, we have to go. But who said we have to pay attention? Or learn anything? We could just take a book and read through the whole class time. We will still be registered as being there so there will be no problem there. And we can still appear to be 'trying' to blend in."

"Brilliant, as always my dear." Smirked Lucius.

* * *

At a small house in Devon that looked like a chess piece there was a totally different attitude.

"Well this will make things easier Daddy." Said Luna.

"How so, Pumpkin?"

"We saw all those taxidermyed Crumple horned snorkacks in that shop window, remember? So now we can go ask where they got them from and find some live ones to show our readers!"

"Wonderful! The best idea since Nargle repellent!" Xeno grinned.

* * *

Comments like "I don't care about muggles one way or the other." "Why we have to mix with them I will never understand." "I don't like it but if the Ministry is telling us to go then I'm going." "I cant afford not to go with fines like those" were heard in magical households throughout the country. No one thought seriously about not attending. They would just have to grin and bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not mine, sigh.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts at 8am on the first day she was to teach her first Muggle Living class. The name had been thought up by the Minister and everyone had thought it was appropriate, even if it was a bit obvious.

As she walked up the long path she thought over her lesson plans.

"Each year level has a one hour class each day this week. They then have to practice and show they understand each lesson after all classes are finished before I go home. Let me think. Start with history and how changes have happened since the split between Magical and Muggle worlds, move on top inventions and the magical equivalent and how to use them properly should go next. Currency and geography can be after that. Finally, current fashions and how to dress appropriately for occasion and gender, I don't want to see any men walking around in a woman's nightdress again. There will be one day for questions and practice. That should cover everything and in just one week!" She thought happily to herself. "Then next Monday there will be the competency test. If they don't pass it they will have to take the classes again publicly."

Her first class were 7th years, one of whom was heard to be muttering "Why am I even taking this? I'm a muggle born and live in the muggle world. This is a waste of time."

"Welcome to your first class in Muggle living. To the person who complained that they shouldn't be here because they are muggle born please come up here. Thank you. Can you identify all of these 15 items? They are found in a lot of homes commonly."

"A TV, a typewriter, a laptop computer, a record player, some earphones, a VCR, a mobile phone, a power cord, a game boy… I don't know the rest." Said the student, hanging his head.

"Ok, that was correct, but incomplete. Now, can you please fill this history chart? It only covers the most important events since the year 1900AD."

"Umm, moon landing, 1969…world war 2 ending and the atom bomb dropped on Japan, 1945, 1989…I think it was the end of apartheid? No, I don't know …I don't know the rest."

"Again, you missed half. And no, apartheid 'ending' was 1994. Last question. Can you identify the latest fashions from the magazine clippings?"

"No. They all look the same to me. "

"Thank you. Please take your seat. Class, this is a part of what you are about to learn. I am a muggleborn and I was shocked to find how out of touch I was with the Muggle world after I graduated. Technology had improved and changed that after only 7 years I was so far out of date with the latest trends, fashions, entertainment and technology that I was ashamed of myself. I wasn't ashamed to be a witch, but how I had ignored a large part of the world while I was learning here." Hermione paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "Let's get started, shall we…"

Hermione began to teach the basic information that people would need to know as general knowledge, only giving the most essential information.

By the end of the day Hermione was mentally exhausted but excited at how well her classes went. A few 'pure bloods' had tried to cause trouble but were stopped by their classmates before Hermione even noticed the problems. 3 students had skived off so they would all be getting a G50 fine each. Another 2 students were in the infirmary. "Madam Pomphrey sent a note for these 2. Good" All 5 of them would have to take a catch up class at another time, possibly when the classes came to Hogsmeade.

"I wonder what their parents will say. I don't think that pocket money will cover this." she thought as she wrote out the 3 penalty letters.

* * *

Arriving home Harry met her at the door with a glass of wine and a kiss.

"So, how was it? Any troubles?" asked Harry as they sat down in the living room.

"It was exhausting, repetitive and frustrating at times… I loved it! We only covered the most basic points of history today, but the kids seemed to understand that things are moving at a different, and much faster, pace in the muggle world. Some of the older students skipped the class and should be receiving their fines about now, and because they are minors, a copy of the fine notice is sent to their parents as well."

"Howler alert!" Harry laughed. "I don't think I would like to be at breakfast tomorrow."

"Me either. How are the testing houses going? Will they be ready in time?"

"The first one will be finished by Saturday and the others will be ready by the end of next week. Fred and George are discovering how tough muggles are to be able to move fridges and cabinets without magic. They are discovering muscles that they didn't know existed. We did get the hot tub installed so they should be good to go tomorrow. Do you think that there will be any problems we should know about?"

"I think that we might have some people wanting to move in, they are nice houses, but no I don't think so."

"Good. The muggle/magic hybrid house is coming along better than I thought it would. It will be ready to show people at the end of the month, well, barring any problems."

"Great! I know some people won't like it but if we can get this to work we can blend in even better."

"And Fred and George will be making an even bigger fortune selling magic resistant electronics."

"Good. I can't wait for the TV to be installed. I want to watch Supernatural and laugh at what they get wrong more often." Hermione said excitedly.

"No, you just want to ogle, what's his name…Dean."

"Humph, if I want to ogle a green eyed hunk, I always have you to fall back on, don't I dear." Hermione said, giving Harry a kiss.

* * *

AN- 1989, for those who don't know, was the fall of the Berlin wall. And before anyone complains, I love the show Supernatural. But the constant easy fix of 'salt and burn' in a large number of unrelated cases does make you wonder how it could be done differently with H.P. magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I own nothing...nothing...

* * *

Tuesday morning started loudly. All 3 students who had gotten a fine the day before were sent Howlers by their angry parents. Unfortunately, for everyone else in the hall, a new one arrived just as the previous one ended but they all had the same message, don't miss any more classes or else!

With the students suitably chastened the school day began. This time no one was going to miss a class!

Everything went wonderfully until Thursday. The much anticipated and, by Hermione, dreaded, clothing class.

For some reason the magically raised boys could not seem to understand that robes and dresses were different. Three different boys dressed in floor length ball gowns as casual wear and another boy had picked a baby doll nightgown, with matching V-string briefs, as a swimming costume. The girls were not quite as bad but several girls were disappointed when they had to be told that boxer shorts were underwear, not outerwear, repeatedly.

Hermione was reaching for the headache potion regularly that day!

At dinner that night Hermione made an announcement.

"To put into practice what we have been learning this week there is going to be a test tomorrow. You will all be taken by port key to a muggle house that has been set up for our use to show you what an average muggle house is like and to get you to use some of the items that are in common usage. Please dress in your muggle clothes, you will be tested on whether or not they are appropriate. You will be going in 2 year groups at a time and will be there for 2 hours before port keying back here. The house is warded with muggle repelling charms so we will not be noticed. The first hour in the house is to familiarise yourself with the house and its items and the second is when the test will take place. This is going to be the same test that will be given to ALL people in order to pass this course. All the teachers will be taking part as well. Several teachers will be traveling with each group. You have all worked hard and I am sure you will all pass well. Thank you."

* * *

At 9am the next morning the first and second years lined up to go.

"Good morning everyone. This rope is our port key so if everyone will take hold we will get going. Lift off in 3...2...1..."

The world seemed to blur for a second and then they landed in a large pile at the front of a house.

"Welcome to our testing house. This is the first of several that will be set up around the country. Before we go in I want to remind you all that everything works here so please be careful of the heaters and stove, you could burn yourself if you are not careful. Let's go in and get started."

They walked into the living room and a muggle born girl immediately sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Neighbours!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Most of the muggle born children rushed in and sat down.

Hermione laughed. "I guess we will see them in about half an hour. Let's explore while they are busy. Now, who remembers the safety rules for in a kitchen?"

* * *

The exploration of the testing house and the tests themselves went well until the final group arrived. Everything went well until Hermione offered an extra credit task. "Who thinks that they can cook something in the microwave oven, unsupervised?"

One seventh year student thought that she could. She went into the kitchen alone and put an unopened tin can of soup in the microwave and started the timer. She was setting a bowl on the table when the machine started throwing sparks and making high pitched noises.

"Mrs Potter!" She screamed. It had not done that when Mrs Potter made popcorn earlier.

Hermione ran into the room just as the microwave door blew open and the can exploded. Hot soup sprayed all over the kitchen and the student who was crouched behind the table.

Acting quickly she slapped a port key on the student that sent her to the hospital wing. The other students crowded around to see what had happened.

"Who remembers my 2 rules about the microwave oven?" asked an annoyed Hermione.

"Not to put anything that is alive or anything with metal in it." called a student from the back.

"Look around you. This is what happens when metal is used in a microwave oven, ok? Let's clean up in here. Who knows how to use a mop without magic?"

As they arrived back they were met by Headmistress McGonagall, who was pacing nervously around the entry.

"Mrs Potter! What happened to Miss Patterson?"

"Let me put it this way, NEVER let that girl cook unattended!"

"This was a cooking incident? What did she do?"

* * *

After retelling the accident Hermione got to go home, drained emotionally and physically.

Harry met her at the door.

"You all right love? You look awful." he blurted out.

"Gee, thanks, just what I need to hear." she snarled. "One of my students blew up the microwave today."

"I'll get a new one tomorrow. Is the kid alright?"

"Only minor burns, she was lucky. The good news is that everyone passed, the bad news is that I have to do this, repeatedly, for months! I don't know if my nerves can take this!" Hermione cried.

"You will be fine. You had several hundred students pass in just a week. That is a lot to ask of anyone but you did it. I don't know anyone else who could have." Harry said soothingly, embracing his distraught wife.

"I know. It just hit me that the same accidents and problems are going to keep repeating themselves but I don't know how to stop them." Hermione said, starting to calm down.

"It will be ok. I did have some good news for you." Harry said, smiling.

"Oh?"

"We finished the hybrid house today. Do you want to come and see it tomorrow?"

"Yes, after a long sleep in the morning though!"

* * *

AN- Please don't review just to say that no-one would put a tin can in a microwave or that the student would not have known better. My neighbour did that just last week and he has been nuking food for over 20 years. He is now recovering from 2nd degree burns and shrapnel wounds to his face from the exploding can.

All other reviews and messages are gratefully received.


	7. Chapter 7

What happened next chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Please review.

* * *

The morning came with Hermione's much wanted sleep in and then breakfast in bed cooked by Harry.

'If there is a better way to start the day, I don't want to know about it' Hermione thought happily to herself.

Hermione's good mood continued. After lunch she and Harry went to see the newly finished magic/muggle hybrid house that they would be showing as an alternative to living solely as either a magical or as a muggle.

* * *

Arriving at the house Hermione could only be impressed at the thought that had gone into it. The house looked like it's neighbours but she could feel the wards as she stepped through. She could see several common magical plants that were used in potions growing happily beside muggle plants that were also thriving. There were also some small decorative looking stones that had runes carved on them, that kept harmful pests out of the garden and tied the wards to the property, scattered around the yard.

Entering the house, Harry took her on a guided tour, pointing out where magic was involved.

"The solar panels on the roof do provide a small charge but the majority of the power comes from magic. Magical washer/dryer and dishwasher uses Scourgify spells. Both are good for 10,000 uses before needing a magical tune-up and recharge. Using them once a day they will last for over 25 years before needing a tune. They turn green on the inside to tell you when it is time for the tune-up. The twins have prank add-ons that you can buy from WWW and the counter to it is also for sale to parents.

"The TV, DVD player and stereo are operated by remotes that work like wands and all use muggle broadcasts and discs so there is nothing to hide there, just make sure they are plugged into the wall to avoid suspicion. Anyone wanting a set top box or cable TV will need to contact the twins to get everything shielded against magical energy.

"The refrigerator and freezer have a cooling charm and a preservation charm inbuilt so there is little to no spoilage. The oven and stove tops are heating charms controlled by the knobs like a muggle one would be. They are all good for 5 years before needing top-ups to the charm work. Water is conjured with runes on the tap handles to control the temperature and banishing runes are on the pipes and toilet bowls. They look and act like the muggle ones do but we hid the magic.

"Lights are turned on and off by switches that power a lumos spell. None of us are sure how long this one will last. We will have to wait and see, I guess. If they last less than 5 years the twins or I will come and re-do them and redesign the system we used for any future models. Anything else plugged into the sockets will be powered by the solar electricity unless the twins can shield or charm it. We will be offering the service for a small charge. The laptop computer is shielded and can be hooked up to the internet with no bills and has a battery that will last for 2 years."

"The thermostat controls heating and cooling charms for each room. There are heaters in each room that work but they are only for radiant heat if you want it."

Finishing his tour and talk, Harry grinned. "So… what do you think?"

"Wow! I think you guys have thought of just about everything. This is amazing! I want to move in right now." Hermione gushed. "This is just so much more than I ever expected. What about floo travel?"

"Ahh, I wondered if you would ask. In this hall closet is the fireplace in a space enhanced room, hidden behind a false wall, and a ward will alert the adults of the house about calls and arrivals. No-one can enter without permission from the home owner anymore. It is also the apparition point for the property."

"I can't think of anything else. When are you going to start showing the house to people?"

"Arthur is coming later today with Prime Minister Blair to look it over. If they have no complaints then we will be advertising tours at the classes. They will be limited in number to avoid notice and increase security."

Hermione started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, offended.

"Sorry love. I just had a thought. Can you imagine any of the Malfoy men sitting on the couch with a beer watching football on a weekend in a house like this?"

"No, but I can see Arthur wanting to move in."

They both laughed.

* * *

A car door slamming alerted them that someone had arrived. Two men walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Here we go. Our first tour!" muttered Harry.

Opening the door he welcomed the two ministers into the house. Introductions were quickly made.

"Welcome Ministers. Would you prefer to look around by yourselves or would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Thank you Harry. Why don't you show us the tour that you are going to give the classes? That way we get an idea of what type of message you want to convey to the people." Said Minister Blair.

"Very well. This house is the very latest in magic-muggle blended technologies…" Harry said as he started the tour.

An hour later both ministers were impressed. They had both come with the expectation of rooms shielded from magic or limited options on what could work, but to have everything that would be in most muggle houses across the country being used incorporated with magic blew them away.

"I can see that you have given this a great deal of thought" said Minister Blair. "I do have a few questions. How readily available are the machines like the TV and the dishwasher in the magical world? Are they just for the rich or can the common person afford to buy them? What happens when new technology comes on the market? What about mobile telephones?"

"All of those are good questions. The magically shielded products here are all produced, sold and patented by Fred and George Weasley and will be a part of their non-prank line at their stores. Many of the items can be pranked by things bought at their stores but the counter to the prank is available as well. We are planning on giving a small supply of the prank antidote with all purchases. As to affordability, the cost is only slightly more than a non-magical person would pay." Answered Harry.

Hermione spoke up "I know that George has been asking me questions about different items available in the non-magical world and about how many people tend to use different types of things. Mobile phones are one item that we are working on at the moment. Unfortunately they are not quite ready yet. Another week or so and they think it may be ready."

"As to new technology, the twins and I are keeping in touch with a few squibs that work in those areas. They let us know about updates and new items that may be released in the near future so we can work out ways to shield or adapt them before the release date." Finished Harry.

"What about the miss-use of muggle artefacts laws?" asked Arthur.

"They will still be in effect for the most part. We are not charming the things to do anything but what they were made to do. The dishwasher washes dishes, the stove heats up food, and you if you don't take care, and the TV plays shows. Nothing they do is out of the normal range of uses, except they are quicker and quieter than the non-magical versions. Once they are installed then the owner is the person responsible for using them appropriately." Harry explained. "We, meaning Weasley Wizard Wheezes, take no responsibility for the miss-use, additional spell work or abuse of the products after they have been installed in a home."

"Fred and George are Arthur's sons, correct?" Asked Minister Blair.

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do about the allegations of nepotism? If people can only buy these things at their shop, people will think that Arthur specifically gave them the 'inside edge', if you know what I mean."

"The twins have held the magic/muggle patents for nearly all of these items for over 2 years. They took them out before Arthur was even considered for the Ministers position. They had already planned to be introducing these things into their product line-up. This just brought the release date forward. They, and I, believe in fair competition and anyone else who wants to sell things like this will have to go through the same channels that they did. All charm and rune work has to be approved and registered and ours is on file at the ministry and all items to be sold have to pass a rigorous screening process by the ministry and by us before it is approved for sale to the public." Harry said.

"Just one more question, Harry." Arthur smiled.

"Yes Arthur?" Harry responded with a smile.

"When can I move in? I can be packed and ready by tomorrow morning." Arthur said earnestly.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

What happened next 8

OK readers… you made me do it… over 300 visitors and only 4 reviews for chapter 7? I am begging for reviews here! Should I continue the story? Or am I wasting my time? Do you like it? Or hate it? Please, let me know!

As always, I don't own anything.

* * *

The big day had arrived, the first class for the general public.

Hermione had contacted several muggle-born's that she was acquainted with and offered them the remaining teaching positions. Most had jumped at the chance of such a well-paying magical job, even if it was only temporary.

Hermione's first class was in Wiltshire and checking the roll found that she was to have all 3 Malfoy's in her class!

'This should be interesting,' she thought. 'I better have a few Aurors on hand, just in case.'

* * *

That night after everyone had checked in and settled into their seats Hermione started the class. She could see the Malfoy's had all pulled out books as soon as they sat down. 'So that is how they are going to play it? Time to spoke their wheels!'

Hermione stepped onto the teaching platform and took a deep breath. "Good evening. I am Hermione Potter and for the next few months I will be your instructor on living like a Muggle. I am going to be asking questions that you will be expected to know by the end of the course and then expanding on your replies to give you more information. Don't worry if you don't know the answers, what I want to see is that you are trying. There are notepads and pens for taking notes on your desks and please ask if you need and help with them. These are what non magical people use rather than parchment and quills. Hmm… let's get started… you sir, in the green shirt…what do muggles use to travel around in most commonly?...Automobile is correct. Most people call them 'cars' and…"

Hermione went on like this for several minutes. She expanded on correct answers, giving information they would need to know, and if someone got an answer wrong she politely told them it was incorrect and asked someone else. Then she asked Draco Malfoy a question. He had been ignoring Hermione and reading his book the whole time and was startled to hear his name called.

"Mr Draco Malfoy, can you answer the question please?" Hermione asked, careful to keep her tone the same as it was for everyone else.

"Err… What was the question? I didn't hear it." Draco said alarmed, looking up from his book, annoyed that the 'mudblood', as he thought of her, would dare interrupt his reading.

"I asked who is the current head of state is for Great Britain?"

'Oh, I know this' He thought "Queen Victoria." He answered confidently.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Does anyone else know?"

"Queen Elizabeth II." Someone called out.

"Correct. I am afraid that Queen Victoria died over 100 years ago. Queen Elizabeth the second is Queen Victoria's great, great granddaughter."

"Who cares? She won't have anything to do with us anyway." Snarled Draco, embarrassed.

"For most people that is true. However, Mr Lucius Malfoy, you are sometimes known as 'Lord Malfoy', is that correct?"

"Yes, I inherited the title from my father and we Malfoy's have been the Lords of Whilt for several centuries." Sneered Lucius pompously.

"Then the Malfoy family, and several others, will need this information. All titles of lordship come directly from the crown and that will soon include magical titles. Any family that hold a peerage will have their titles reinvested by the Queen and you will have to make your oaths to Her. So, yes, you will need to know who you are pledging your allegiances to." answered Hermione calmly.

"What happens if we don't want to take the oath?" Asked Lucius.

"According to what I have read, the title will be stripped from that persons family and they will be viewed as a 'common' person and family, that is, someone without the trappings and privilege of peerage. The title then reverts to the Crown and can be given to another family at Her Majesties pleasure."

Hermione let the information sink in for a minute and then continued speaking. "One of the conditions for retaining a magical title is the successful completion of this course by the title holder AND the heir apparent. There is a pamphlet that the ministry of magic has made that covers all of the conditions for retaining a peerage. It is available from the records office if you would like more information."

The looks of identical horror on all 3 of the Malfoy's faces made Hermione wish for a camera. 'I will have to see if I can find a pensieve to share this with Harry' she thought giggling to herself.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

What happened next chapter 9.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys are great. Do you think you could review again?

I have never and will never own any copyrights to Harry Potter.

* * *

The classes continued and were largely successful. There were a few minor hiccups and the clothing classes had Hermione ready to pull her hair out ('was it really that hard to choose gender appropriate clothes?' she wondered 'I put signs that said male and female above the racks!') but by January they were ready to start the final testing. Everybody involved was justifiably proud of themselves. To have the whole magical population go from knowing little or nothing about muggles in September to testing in January was something to be impressed about.

* * *

During her Christmas speech the Queen made the first of several announcements that would start to introduce the magical world to their countrymen. The clock was now ticking for the magical world to be ready.

* * *

The hybrid house was immensely popular with many people, especially amongst the muggle born or raised witches and wizards, and the Weasley twins were inundated by the orders. They had to hire several new people to keep supply matching demand and this would keep the twins busy for several years to come. The first house they converted was their childhood home, "The Burrow", much to their father's, and later their mother's, delight.

By the year 2010 there were only a small handfull of people that did not own a 'muggle inspired' product. Most people were happily living in fully intigrated houses.

* * *

In mid-January Hermione scheduled her classes to test in groups of 10. They had 30 minutes to familiarise themselves with the house and then another 30 minutes to take the tests.

Hermione was pleased that everyone that she had tested so far had passed with good marks. There had been a few close calls and accidents that had her worried but, even if it was only by one point, they had passed. Then it was time for the final group. Owing to an odd number of students there would be one group of 3. This was the Malfoy's turn.

Hermione had noticed that after the first class the Malfoy family had been paying attention almost religiously for several weeks but then slipped back into their old ways and rarely contributed or paid attention in the classes.

'They were warned about the consequences.' she thought to herself. 'I can't make them study so it is their own fault if they fail.'

In the house, after the familiarisation time, she asked Draco to turn on the TV. He picked up the remote control and turned it on and then was so startled by the loud heavy metal music clip, pulled out his wand and blasted the machine apart.

"Was that wrong? Err...sorry." He muttered.

Lucius managed to set fire to the radiators in the bedrooms with an 'incendio' charm when asked to turn the heat up and Narcissa somehow made all the plumbing turn into Swiss cheese while running a bath.

'How the heck did she do THAT?' Hermione wondered in amazement. 'I better not tell the twins about this one.'

Soon the Malfoy family left, all confident that they had done well. Well… that was how Draco had explained about a speechless Mrs Potter.

'We must have done so well we scared her.' Smugly thought Lucius.

Hermione was standing in the door way watching them leave. She turned and looked at the ruined house in horror. The carpets were sodden, all of the electrical items in the house were either billowing orange smoke or throwing sparks, several walls had holes in them and there was a strange neon pink goo dripping from the kitchen ceiling.

'All of this damage in less than 15 minutes?' she shuddered. 'I am NEVER teaching them again! Let someone else have the breakdown!'

* * *

In April the entire Magical community had finished the course and had taken their final exams. The results were posted to each person informing them if they had passed or not. Of the whole country only 18 people had failed and had to retake the classes. They were scheduled for 4 classes a week for 6 weeks. All 3 Malfoy's were on the enrolled list. Hermione had privately appealed to Arthur so that she would NOT be the one to lead the class this time.

"Ahh… here are our results. We know we passed so just throw them in the fire, dear." Said a smug Lucius. "Now, how are we going to present ourselves to this 'queen'?"

Owl were sent to Malfoy Manor Repeatedly but were ignored by the family. They did not realize that these letters were the fines for missing the classes.

* * *

In June, the day for reinvesting titles to magical people had arrived. When it was his turn Lucius Malfoy knelt at the feet of Queen Elizabeth and prepared to make his oath. He believed that he had worked out how to give the oath without any magical backlash or problems. But that all went out the window as the Queen began speaking.

"Mr Malfoy, yes I deliberately called you MR, owing to your crimes against the non-magical world, your insistence on keeping your bigoted attitude toward Myself and anyone born without the gift of magic, the disregard you have already shown toward the new laws governing the use of magic and the abysmal failure, by yourself, your son and your wife, in the 'muggle living' classes I hereby strip you of your title Lord of Whilt and am making it known that from this day forth you, will be known to all as MISTER Lucius Malfoy. This decision is final!"

As the Queen turned away Arthur Weasley stepped forward. "Mr Malfoy, Heir Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy. I regret to be the one to tell you this ('well, no, I don't. I am enjoying this!' Arthur thought) but owing to your repeated failures to attend classes and the fact that you have made no attempt to pay the subsequent fines, I am sorry to say that the matter has been given over to the goblin debt collectors. They have the authority to seize any monies, goods and properties that you may have and if the amount in insufficient then you will be remanded in a goblin workhouse, where you will live until your debt is repaid. Shall we go to Gringotts and make the necessary arrangements?"

After being assessed as owing a grand total of G2,506,509,250 (or G835,503,083 for each individual) the Malfoy manor was seized and sold, their vaults were confiscated and all three were sent to work in the goblin mines until the debt of G1,853,576 was repaid. Unfortunately, all 3 died before the money was paid in full. Draco Malfoy only had G32 remaining to repay when he died aged 147.

* * *

The magical world was revealed in full by the end of 2004 and the cures that magical medicine could make in deadly diseases, like cancer or AIDs, resulted in an easier transition than many expected. From time to time some people, both magical and muggle, tried to protest against the integration but the majority of people would come to be happy with their new found neighbours.

Many centuries later Arthur Weasley was still remembered and often celebrated as the wonderful leader who reunited the magical and muggle worlds so successfully.

The end.


End file.
